


My Lucky Strike

by SallyWhite92



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Barn Sex, Caught in the Act, F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: Two days in the burrows didn’t seem like much on paper, but Nick quickly realizes the mistake he’s made in agreeing to go with Judy. There is no privacy. None. Not even when you go to the barn for some "fun".Poor Nick is just doomed to die of blue balls.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [My Lucky Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665228) by [YumiMizuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno)



> whoop baby's first wildehopps smut. aha why did i write this oh my god. this is my life now. but ya know what, I had fun with it and i kept it classy. the smut is vague but you know what's happening. also introducing my OC for the first time in a wildehopps fic, woo hoo! now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna go hide under a rock now. this came from a prompt on tumblr, "caught in the act".

Two days in the burrows didn’t seem like much on paper, but Nick quickly realized the mistake he’d made in agreeing to go with Judy. It wasn’t that her family didn’t like him, oh no, it was quite the opposite. Her father only thought the best of him and Bonnie loved that he loved her cooking. Her brothers and sisters all thought he was cool, and her nieces and nephews had a blast playing with him.  
  
But there was no privacy. None. Not even in the room they shared. The walls were thin enough that everyone could hear everything, as proven when her brother Jared had teased him about his snoring.  
  
So there had been absolutely no time for them to fool around, either.  
  
Which had led her to dragging him into the barn and pushing him back into the hey in one of the stalls. He had protested at first until she had started kissing him then his mind was blank and he had a mouth full of needy bunny.  
  
Paws grabbed and groped and caressed under shirts, breaths becoming frantic. At some point she had grabbed his ass and he had just about lost it, pressing his teeth into her shoulder and reveling in the whine it brought out of her. Her shirt and bra were off after that and he was lapping down the white fur of her belly, heading for her pants. He kissed around edge of her jeans for a few seconds before losing patience and dragging them, and her panties, down her legs.  
  
She was so soft and wet and god, he was losing his mind. He knew just what to do to bring her to the blissful edge of pleasure and it wasn’t long before she was falling over it, clinging to him and whimpering his name into his neck. He waited until she was done shaking before slipping his clothes off, lining himself up with her and catching her paws in his, ready to enter her when–  
  
“Little bug, you in here? Mom said dinner’s ready and Jesse said he saw you come in here.”  
  
He cursed under his breath, feeling his erection immediately go limp. Of course her family would interrupt this, of course. He was just doomed to die of blue balls.  
  
Judy twisted around, grabbing her shirt and holding it over her chest as she peered over the stall at her older sister. “Yeah, okay, thanks, Angie, we’ll be there in a few!”  
  
Angelica Hopp-McConey peered at her sister from the other side of the barn. “What are you doing over the–ohhhhh shit, sorry, sorry!” She backed up, holding her paws up and laughing. Her blue eyes gleamed with amusement. “You want me to tell them you’ll be late?”  
  
Nick groaned and pressed his forehead against Judy’s back as she sputtered and shrieked. “ANGELICA!!”  
  
“I was married, bug, I know how it is.” The brown bunny winked at them before turning and strolling out of the barn, waving at them. “Take your time, the family can wait!” Then she was gone.  
  
“Well, that’s one way to ruin the mood,” Nick grumbled, reaching over to grab for his pants–  
  
Only to be stopped by a gray paw on his wrist and violet eyes full of lust. “Don’t worry, Slick, I think I can bring it back.” Then her mouth was on his and her paws were on his body, and he wasn’t about to stop her.  
  
Needless to say, they were late to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos if you'd like. also let me know what you thought about Angelica, I know it was a short appearance but I worry about making my OCs like too much, ya know?


End file.
